Wild Animation Network
The Wild Animation Network (WAN) is an online media network owned by awildmew ccateni, and Robowil M. This YouTube/GoAnimate channels has programming like Grounded Videos, Let's plays, Barney Error, Comedy, Movies, etc. While inactive, it currently is owned by ccateni with approval from awildmew. Programming * The Grounded Series (2015-2016) * awildmew Rants (2015-2016) * ''Let's Play with awildmew and ccateni ''(2015-) * (''insert specific name of character here) Error ''(2015-2016) * Oscar and Otto (2015-2016) Livestreams The first livestream hosted on WAN went live on January 1, 2015. Members Whip Animations WAN Jonarazzi Studios Alex Kimble Luigi99swellYes FetishNo VGCP WAN ZoeyandChaseYesZoeyandJamesNO VGCP OWN CheckersandRally'sYes Arby'sNo VGCP TEIT TPNG OWN Robowil M Cloud Guy Ian Velasco Ramirez Founding In 2007, a man named Alvin Hung wanted to make animated skits for his family, however, he found out that Flash was expensive and hard to use, so, he created a new animation software, called GoAnimate. It was an instant hit, people now being able to animate quicker than ever before without having to draw. It became so popular that in 2011, a man named Brian Sharp and Cayby J came up with the idea to make a movie based on GoAnimate, literally titled, GoAnimate: The Movie, Alvin Hung agreed, and would place it under the GoAnimate Studios banner, fans of GoAnimate were hyped, thinking it would be all GoAnimate had all in one, it was then released on July 30, 2013, the film received negative reviews, saying that it doesn't know which direction it wants to go with, Alvin almost shut down GoAnimate Studios, it was only when fellow GoAnimators awildmew and ccateni stepped in when the studio was allowed to continue distributing films. Awildmew had plans to make a film called Eric in Space, and would work along with ccateni's animation company, The GoAnimate Peepz Company, the film was very successful, spawning a sequel, and a spin-off movie, Kristin Konkle The Movie, making them even more popular than ever before, then, when Robowil M stepped in as head of the creative department, they merged Awildmew Productions and the GoAnimate Peepz Company, Collin K's studio, WHIP Animations, and Jonah Miran's studio, Jonarazzi Studios into a new studio, which, for a while, would be the masters of GoAnimate film making, they called it, Wild Animation Network. Fate In 2015, after WAN was making big hit, after big hit, and starting production on Kristin Konkle 4: Heroes of Chicago, Kristin Konkle 5: The Final Battle, Eric in Space 3: The End of Time, and Oscar and Otto 4: Oscar's Tall Tales, things took a turn for the worse, after the GoAnimate staff announced that GoAnimate would switch over with HTML5, and would be getting rid of the Non-Business Themes, everyone was shocked to hear the news, which meant that they had to cancel the films they had planned and merge them all into one movie, Kristin Konkle In Space, It was rushed out and while people liked it, thought some points in the film were unsatisfying, mostly the ending. Despite the html 5 update, the WAN team moved to go animate for schools, only for it to get the html update less than a year later. This caused most members to stop using go animate and move on to other things. awildmew moved on to gaming and ytps, whip moved on to his own content, Trey is still gaming, and ccateni (who owns WAN now) does ytps for content and is planning on a relaunch for WAN in the future.Category:Networks owned by Awildmew Category:Television Networks Category:Media Networks